


The Dirty Truth

by evansrogerskitten



Category: DC Universe, Diana Prince - Fandom, Wonder Woman
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Fingering, Girl On Girl, NSFW, Oral Sex, Restraints, Smut, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 22:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansrogerskitten/pseuds/evansrogerskitten
Summary: Reader learns what additional capabilities Wonder Woman’s Lasso of Truth has.





	The Dirty Truth

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by an imagine on Tumblr, and conversations with my girl Roxy about Diana’s probable experiences in Themyscira. So surprise, I found another smutty trash-bin for me to fall into. Enjoy my first Diana fic.

You can’t help but whine underneath her. Diana’s strong thighs anchor next to your hips, her hands holding your wrists down as she teases the two of you with her rolling pelvis. Just the pressure of the powerful goddess on top of you prompts a rush of arousal down to your core.

“Diana,” You mutter, trying to lift your wrists so you can touch her. “Let me touch you, princess.”

The beauty smiles, that gorgeous smile that made you fall for her hook line and sinker, and tightens her grip on your wrists.

“But I like you staying here like this.” She responds in her rich, foreign accent.

You giggle and nod. “I like it too. But I want to touch you right now.”

Finally her hands release yours and with a sigh of relief your hands move up her smooth bare thighs, tracing across the lace of her covered mound and then grasping her hips. Her perfect teeth bite down on her lower lip and all you want is to suck on it.

Suddenly her eyes light up, the same as they do every time she discovers something new about living in society that excites her. Before you can protest she is off the bed. Exasperated you drop your hands as you watch her perfect ass walk out of the bedroom.

“Diana.” You call out softly, running your fingers down your naked skin. She won’t mind if you get started first. You trace your own skin, circles and lines across your collarbone, breasts, and stomach. Your breath is caught in your throat as you move your hands down your body, your fingers pressing against the closed lips of your pussy. Just enough pressure to keep you ready while you wait.

Finally the raven haired wonder returns. Your brows furrow when you realize what she’s carrying.

“Why do you have that?” You ask as you lean up on your elbows.

Diana smirks as she walks closer to the bed, stopping at the edge. Her fingers trail over the golden rope in her hands.

“You said you like being restrained.” She smiles, that damn lip tugged under her teeth as she looks up and down your body. “There’s no better restraint than the most powerful lasso in the world.”

You gulp, a little afraid since you’d seen the pain it could inflict. “Will it hurt me?”

Diana shakes her head, dropping the rope on the mattress and lifting herself to straddle you again. “I’d never let anything hurt you.”

You smile, pressing your lips against her’s as your breathe heavily between. She pulls away too soon, and with a final nod of consent from you she gazes over at her rope.

It instantly comes to life, glowing and shimmering with an energy not of this world. Diana’s hands move down to your naked breasts as she directs the lasso with her eyes. One end of the rope circles around your left wrist, lifting it as the other end of the rope does the same to your right wrist. You tug on your arms a little, testing the boundaries, feeling a slight burn as the energy of the rope powers against you.

Diana smirks. “Now I like this.” She trails kisses from your lips to your neck to your chest, from soft skin of your breasts to your nipples already erect and needy.

“Fuck you’re good at that.” You whisper. Wait, did you just say that out loud.

“Oh my goddess, I love your lips. Your gorgeous perfect mouth. ” Another stream of praise leaves your mouth. It’s like you can’t stop it.

“Diana.” You continue. “I love that tongue of yours. The things it does. How it makes me come undone within minutes.”

A deep hum reverberates in your throat. “I love your body, your perfect, tight, curvy body. It's the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

Diana chuckles, removing her mouth from your breast. “You’re quite vocal when I tie you up like this.”

“Is that what’s happening?” A groan erupts in your throat as her hips press down hard against your’s.

Diana gazes into your eyes. “My lasso of truth. It captures you into submission. It’s compelling you to obey me. And to tell me your truths. As erotic as they may be.” She grins and sucks a nipple back between her lips, letting it go with a pop before repeating the action again.

“Your mouth.” You mutter, your words gibberish as you get lost in the arousal she is awakening in you. “I love your sweet mouth on me.”

“Louder.” Diana commands and you feel the power increase around your wrists. For a second you try to unconsciously tug back, and you feel an electric shock from your wrist all the way up your arm.

“What was that?” You ask breathlessly, afraid to move. You’d do anything to avoid that sharp spark again.

“I told you- it’s captured you into submission.” Diana’s face appears over your’s, her voice suddenly stern. “If you fight it or you don’t tell me what you truly think, then it will not be pleasant. Well, not as pleasant as it will be if you submit.”

You moan as her mouth moves against your’s, her tongue fighting for dominance. Fuck, she can have anything she wants. Diana laughs.

“I just said that out loud, didn’t I?”

Diana nods. “You’d tell me everything if I wanted you to. Right now I just want to know how this feels.”

You moan again as her mouth returns to your neck, trailing down your body as you omit gasps and begs for more. Finally she’s between your legs, her face framed in her long shiny hair, and she’s looking up at you.

“My love, what do you want?”

You don’t mean to but for a second you resist, squeaking when a weaker shock grows and fades in your wrist. You gasp and look back down at her.

“Touch me. Kiss me with those perfect lips, lick with me with that perfect tongue. I need you to take me apart with your mouth.”

Diana’s eyes darken and you can see the warrior in her, as if she was before a battle she needed her full attention for. Her tongue laps out gently along your pussy lips, soft at first. She knows what you want but she’s going to get every moan and dirty word out of you that she can.

“Diana, please. I need your mouth on me.” You whimper, tilting your hips back and forth. Her strong hands push open your thighs, her strength keeping your lower body as restrained as your arms.

“Pleeeeease goddess.” You whine. “I want to come on your face. Fuck, you’re so gorgeous and I want to come all over you.”

She smiles and moves her hands to your pussy, her elbows still holding you apart as her fingers open you. The air she blows softly on your clit makes you whimper.

“All I want is for you to fucking eat me out. Now, Diana.” Your tone is a little more urgent and Diana concedes. Her tongue finally “omg finally!” swipes up your pussy and around your clit. “Oh god yes, just like that.” She repeats the motion and you’re moaning, “Yes just like that.” over and over.

Diana slides two fingers across your folds, the added stimulation making you scream, “More!” Finally with a small smirk she leans down and sucks your clit into her mouth.

You don’t have words other than the expletives that you shout over and over. Her grip tightens on you and words start to tumble from your lips.

“You’re so amazing and I know-” You moan as her tongue and mouth trade on and off across your overstimulated bundle of nerves - “I always knew your mouth could do this.”- you can’t stop speaking even though you can’t think of a coherent word. “How amazing.”

Diana leans back for a second, giving herself enough space to slip one finger inside your tight pussy. She grins, thrilled to find how wet you already are. And you can’t fight it now.

“Oh my god, yesssss.” You groan, “Give me another finger, please. Oh my god you’re so good at this. Your fingers know just where to touch me”

Diana presses a second finger alongside the first and you moan. “Yes Diana, of fuck princess your fingers feel so good. Fuck yes, find my g-spot.” Diana’s lips go back to your clit as her fingers begin to move inside you. “Yesssssssss. Oh I can’t even think. Oh my pussy. Oh fuck. Your fingers…”

It seems as your words get more graphic and your orgasm grows nearer, the energy in your binding grows hotter, as if it may scald your skin with any secrets you keep. With each suck, lick, and thrust of her fingers you’re shouting out words, mostly dirty and filthy that you can’t control or comprehend.

“Fuck! I love your face deep in my pussy. Your mouth is unbelievable. Oh god, Diana you’re going to make me come. Your beautiful mouth is going make me to come.”

Soon that’s all you can recite, “I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come.” She nods her head and for a second you feel the energy she's adding through the lasso, how it’s energy is sparking through your body in the most delicious way now, how the sparks running through your limbs meet with the extremely tight coil in your core, and it’s all you can do to stay conscious as it begins.

“Diana!” The most important word bursts from your lips as you scream, falling wordlessly into explicit moans and gasps as the lasso chases the fiery orgasm through your body, the two energies racing one another until you see bright white lights behind your eyelids and drop your head on the pillow.

What seems like hours later, but is really a few minutes, Diana lays down next to you on the bed. She sweetly kisses your cheek as the magical rope unties itself, circling in the air above you and then settling on top of the dresser across the room.

“You okay, my love?” Diana asks softly, wrapping her arm around your waist and settling her head on your shoulder. Your arms drop down slowly, and you pull her tight against you.

“More than okay.” You take a deep breath, a smile slowly growing on your face. “The truth feels amazing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sharing is awesome. Stealing is illegal. This work is property of evansrogerskitten. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher. An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion, if proper credits are given to the author in the re-post.


End file.
